


Addiction

by FantasiesFandom



Category: Glee
Genre: Cutting, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Methamphetamine, References to Depression, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiesFandom/pseuds/FantasiesFandom
Summary: Blaine Anderson. He stole, he lied, he fought, he cried. he ruined people's lives."it's just Meth, I'll be fine." He would say.Until one day he takes an overdose and dies.Can Dr Hummel save him before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I lost someone very dear to me, he committed suicide but he loved to write, and I want his stories to live on so I have decided to take a break from my other story to write this. 
> 
> I just want to warn you this book describes what it is like to suffer with drug abuse and it is a very powerful and strong subject, my friend suffered from taking drugs and it is not glamourous like you see in movies. So I hope this story warns you a little.

I destroy homes, tear families apart, take your children and that's just the start. I am the monsters underneath your bed, the demons in your head. I am more costly than diamonds and gold, I am not the good kind though and I will chip away at your life little by little until you have nothing but me to rely on. If you need me I am easily found, you see I am all around in schools, down the street, next door and maybe even in your home. I can live with the rich, the poor, anyone can have me and many people want me.

My power is awesome, if you don't believe me, than try me but just be assured that you may never break free. Try me once and I may let you go, but try me twice and I'll own you. You will forever be under my spell, living by my rules. But be warned that when I possess you, you'll lie, you'll steal and you'll do whatever you need to do just to get high. The crimes you'll do just to get the thrill of being my friend will leave you begging me to disappear but you see once I have you I can't let go.

You'll lie to mother, steal from your dad and when you see their tears you won't feel sad like you should. Instead you'll continue to disappoint as you forget how you were raised. Constantly trying to get that thrill of life that I give you. Your friends will leave you just like your family, you will have no where to go but don't you cry because I won't ever leave. I may be the devil but I will always be here for you.

Do you understand the power I have?

I'll make you give up your home, your family and your life, I'll even make you lose your money. I'll destroy everything you ever cared for and keep on taking things away bit by bit until you have nothing left. I am always there and I won't ever leave, so if you try me understand that this is no game, I am a life destroyer and I won't stop, I will keep on going until you end up killing yourself. if you give me a chance I'll make you go insane, I'll control your body and your mind. I'll own you completely and you will be mine. The nightmares I'll give you when lying in bed, the voices you'll hear from inside your head, will make you scream. The sweats, the shakes, the visions are all just little gifts from me.

 

You'll regret you ever tried me, you'll try and get rid of me but I will always come back because although I'm slowly destroying you, you'll love that thrill you get when you try me, you love the power I have over you. I will always be with you and you can't ever leave. 

 

You see I come in many shapes and sizes, you can snort me, inject, smoke and swallow me. I have many different names but I do the same thing, I ruin lives. 

 

Cocaine, methamphetamine, Ecstasy, Cannabis.... whichever from of me you decide to take I have warned you, so I advice you to just walk away before I do end up in your grave with you and no one to show up to your funeral. 


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine sat on the  chair staring at the doctor thinking what to say, he knew he had to take control of his addiction but he didn’t know how, or where to start. He hoped speaking to dr Kurt Hummel would help him see that he had a life beyond the drugs.  
  
“Blaine, what happened? Explain from the beginning why you took Meth.”  
  
“I wish I walked through that alleyway, I wished I got attacked, I wished that they had broken my ribs. I wish I had been crippled, brain damaged and left for dead. But I didn’t get take that short cut, I didn't get attacked, instead I went to that party and I took meth for the first time. Now all I do is drugs...all I do is drugs.” Blaine cried burying his head into his hands and sobbing silently.  
  
“But you’re here because you want help, you’re a step closer to recovery. Now in your notes it says you use to live with your mom, tell me some information on your relationship with her.  
  
“I'm  really close with my mom.... I always have been.” Blaine says getting a flashback of him rummaging through his mother’s belonignings.  
  
“Blaine what are you doing?” His mother shouts walking frantically into the hallway.  
  
“Nothing leave me alone.” Blaine shouts.  
  
“Blaine stop.” His mom begs.  
  
“No, go away mom.”  
  
“Blaine I said stop.” His mom shouts again, grabbing Blaine’s shoulders to try and push him away from her bag “Blaine we can talk about this.”  
  
Blaine turns around shouts “just shut up, shut up you bitch.” and slaps his mom across the face, slapping her so hard that she falls to the ground.  He grabs a load of money and shoves it into his jean pocket, walks over to his mom and slams her head into the hard floor.  
  
“She’s always been there for me..... I don’t know she’s my mom.... she loves me.” Blaine says looking up to the doctor remembering the moment he left a bloody mother on the floor struggling to breathe.  
  
“ I thought I was going to try meth just once, this was never part of the plan, I wasn’t meant to get addicted. I didn’t want this life. I didn’t want to hurt anybody this wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to stop, but instead I found Meth's friends and I wanted more.” Blaine sobbed smacking his head repeatedly.  
  
Kurt ran over to Blaine and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly and looking at a tearful Blaine.

 

"Blaine, you're doing the right thing, coming to us. You mentioned that you left your mother to die?"

 

"Yeah, I didn't care if she died, I just wanted the money for drugs. I literally feel nothing anymore, I just crave meth and that's all I ever want but when I don't have meth, I'll get whatever I can put my hands on, cocaine, ecstasy, Heroin. I have no where to live and no one to run to. I have destroyed my family and friends, and for what?"

 

"Where have you been living since this all happened?"

 

"Here and there, living in homeless shelters, at the bus station, I've even committed crimes just so I could spend a night or two in prison. When my mother got better and she told the cops that I was the one who did this. I didn't run, I was relieved. I had a warm bed to sleep in, a shelter and I was so happy to not be living in the cold even if it was for a night."

 

"How many times have you been to prison Blaine?"

 

"That was the first time, I have been in and out of prison, for the past four years about 12 times. It's shelter, keeps me safe. They can't reach me in there."

 

"Who can't reach you?" Kurt questioned.

 

"If only you knew, I could get people into trouble. Look you know what forget it. I shouldn't even be here."

 

"Why are you saying that Blaine?"

 

"I just don't need the help."

 

"If you didn't need the help you wouldn't have come here."

 

"I just don't think I am worth being saved you know?"

 

“I understand. Blaine, I think it would benefit you if you stayed here for a little while, this hospital is a safe place okay? This way I can see you all the time and we can talk whenever you feel the need. I will contact the homeless shelter you were staying at and they will bring your belonging to the hospital. I will call a nurse to come and take you to your room. But before I do have you got any drugs on you?"

 

Blaine shook his head, feeling his pocket and noticing he had some powder on him, he excused himself from the room and ran to the bathroom, placing the powder onto the toilet lid and taking a rolled up dollar sign he snorted the cocaine up his nostril, he took in a deep breath and headed back to the room where Kurt was waiting.  
  
"I'm ready." Blaine said wiping his nose on his jumper feeling at ease after finishing off the last of his drugs, he felt like himself and although he wanted to get better, he wasn't quite sure how this new Blaine would be and he was afraid.

 

As soon as the nurse came Blaine stood up and followed the nurse to his new bedroom. With grinding teeth and digging his nails into the palms of his hands he walked cautiously behind the nurse. This was it, this was Blaine’s road to recovery, this was the time when he was going to be drug free.

 


End file.
